Donkey (Shrek)
Donkey is A Donkey From Shrek. Bio *'Allies:' Shrek (best friend), Fiona, Puss in Boots, Dragon (wife) *'Enemies:' Lord Farquaad *'Likes:' Dragon, Singing *'Form:' Horse Donkey (Stallion) *'Dislikes:' Shrek's temper Donkey Plays Luk in Gumballto (Version 2) Donkey Plays Mushu in Orianalan Donkey Plays Lew Zealand in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Donkey Plays the Carpenter in Izzy In Wonderland Donkey Plays Sid in Fairy Tale Age, Fairy Tale Age 2: The Meltdown and Fairy Tale Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons Donkey Plays Pumbaa Shillotue in The Mouse King 1 1/2 Donkey Plays Maximus in Tangled (CoolZDane Animal Style) Donkey Plays Sleepy in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals Donkey Plays the Magic Mirror in Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Donkey Plays Casey Jr. in Sid (Dumbo) Donkey Plays Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Donkey Plays Major in D.W. (Cinderella) and Isabellarella Donkey Plays the Beaver in Maid Marian and the Robin Hood Donkey Plays Rex in We're Back!: A Horse's Story Donkey Plays Philippe in Beauty and the Whale Donkey Plays Rafiki in The Fox King Donkey Plays Scuttle in The Little Summer Girl Donkey Plays Toby in The Great Ape Detective Donkey Plays Baloo in The Jungle Book (Arthurandfriends Style) Donkey Plays Leroy the Donkey in The Character Musicians of Bremen Quotes: * Ah, thank you! This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swap manly stories, and in the morning, I'm makin' waffles. Where do... uh, I sleep?" * I always hoped this would be a happy ending. Portrayals: * In Darien (Shrek) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Simba (Shrek) he is played by Theodore. * In Danny (Shrek) he is played by Baloo. * In Jack (Shrek) he is played by Llama Kuzco. * In Yogi (Shrek) he is played by Quick Draw McGraw. * In Bernard (Shrek) he is played by Jake. * In Arthur (Shrek) he is played by Guru Ant. * In the Anna (Shrek) film series he is played by Elsa the Snow Queen . * In the Louis (Shrek) film series he is played by Elliot Gallery: Donkey.png Donkey (Shrek).jpg Bo the Donkey and Donkey (Shrek).jpg Donkey in Shrek (film).jpg|Donkey in Shrek Donkey in Shrek 2.jpg|Donkey in Shrek 2 Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey in Shrek the Third Donkey in Shrek Forever After.jpg|Donkey in Shrek Forever After Donkey in Scared Shrekless.jpg|Donkey in Scared Shrekless Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-552.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-603.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-613.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-904.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1076.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5649.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-1308.jpg Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-1309.jpg Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3994.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3995.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3996.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3997.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3998.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-4272.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-4663.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3973.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-8810.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-8811.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-8812.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-8813.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-615.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-618.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8549.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8567.jpg E41978f13e7ddb394e70f3ffcc5e664b.png Donkey.jpg Donkey (Shrek).png Category:Shrek Characters Category:Donkeys Category:Protagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Fun Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Comedic Category:Comedy Category:Idiots Category:Horses Category:Gray Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Cowards Category:Universal Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Characters who can fly Category:Non Villains Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Annoying Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Pets Category:Adopted Characters Category:Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Assholes Category:Angry Characters Category:2001 Introductions Category:Characters who disintegrate Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Cameos Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Davidchannel